kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Musou
Musou (無双, lit. "Unmatched") is an umbrella term for powerful moves used by playable characters and enemy officers in Warriors games. They are automated, cinematic attack sequences that often provide invincibility to the user for the duration of the sequence. Players can usually activate a Musou attack by pressing (default setting on PlayStation pad) while standing still with a full Musou gauge. In Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, a character's Musou capacity is often indicated by a gauge underneath their MP bar; it is filled by hitting foes, taking damage, or consuming Musou-restoring items. In Eikyū Alice Musou, The name of these Musou Attacks (In japanese: Musou Ranbu 無双乱舞, lit. "Unmatched Wild Dance") are the same, and the Burst Musous (In japanese: Musou Burst 無双バースト Musou Bāsuto lit. "Unmatched Burst") are equivalent of Rage Attacks from Dynasty Warriors 8. The players stockpile a maximum of three levels for a characters. Each Musou Attacks are require to perform in a appropriate cost of the musou bars has been reached to use that Musou Attack. Also, the Musou Attacks are can be hit enemies while OTG to inflict additional damage, even they fallen down and/or Relaunch them to continue the combo. There are 6 types of Musou Attacks. *'Standard Musou Attacks' (In japanese: Musou Ranbu 1 無双乱舞1): A default Musou Attack consist of multi-hit basic musou attack. The default Musou Attack can capable of breaking most of enemy's Skill Attacks including the enemy while in Burst Mode or Divine Avatar and can surpass through the bosses' Super Attacks without taking damage. Consumes 1 bar of the Musou Gauge. *'Aerial Musou Attacks' (In japanese: Kūchū Musou Ranbu 空中無双乱舞): An aerial Musou Attack that hit the enemies from the ground or from the air. The aerial Musou Attack can capable of breaking most of enemy's Skill Attacks including the enemy while in Burst Mode or Divine Avatar and can surpass through the bosses' Super Attacks without taking damage. The aerial Musou Attack can be performed in the air. Consumes 1 bar of the Musou Gauge. *'Forward Strikes Musou Attacks' (AKA Direction Musou Attacks): (In japanese: Musou Ranbu 2 無双乱舞2) Hit the enemies with a powerful close range or medium range with multiple hits. This Musou Attack is also can capable of breaking most of enemy's Skill Attacks including the enemy while in Burst Mode or Divine Avatar and can surpass through the bosses' Super Attacks without taking damage. The Forward Strikes Musou Attack can be performed by pressing the buttons while holding down any directional buttons. Consumes 1 bar of the Musou Gauge. *'Alternate Musou Attack': (In japanese: Musou Ranbu 3 無双乱舞3) A Musou Attack unique for each character. Depending on the character, it can be a single strike, a multi-hit, a throw, or something else entirely. This skill can go through the most of enemy's Skill Attacks including the enemy while in Burst Mode or Divine Avatar and can surpass through the bosses' Super Attacks without taking damage. The alternate Musou Attack can be performed by holding both R1 and buttons at the same time. Consumes 1 bar of the Musou Gauge. *'Massive AoE Musou Attacks': (In japanese: Kyodai Musou Ranbu 巨大無双乱舞 Gigantic Unrivaled Wild Dance) Creates a powerful shockwaves all over the area or Musou Attack which hits all enemies around the player, which effectively as Crowd Clearer. This Musou Attack can also capable of breaking most of enemy's Skill Attacks including the enemy while in Burst Mode or Divine Avatar and can surpass through the bosses' Super Attacks without taking damage. Massive AoE Musou Attack can only be performed with at least two bars of the Musou Gauge are filled instead of Standard Musou Attack. Consumes 2 bars of the Musou Gauge and it takes 1 minute cooldown before you can use this Musou Attack again. *'Ultimate Musou Attacks': (In japanese: Saidai Musou Ranbu 最大無双乱舞 lit. Strongest Unrivaled Wild Dance) Unleashes a most powerful Musou Attacks that particular character has. Holding the button during Ultimate Musou Attack to make this longer. The Ultimate Musou Attacks can hit everything including the enemy while in Burst Mode or Divine Avatar and can surpass through the bosses' Super Attacks without taking damage. Ultimate Musou Attacks can only be performed with all three Musou bars of the Musou Gauge are filled instead of Standard or Massive AoE Musou Attacks. Consumes all 3 bars of the Musou Gauge and it takes two minutes cooldown before you can use this Musou Attack again. **If an enemy dies as getting hit from their Ultimate Musou Attacks, they're blasted away violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield, leaving no trace left behind. This is especially useful when fighting against groups of heroes that they can resurrected themselves. The blown bodies fly out from the battlefield and leave no trace, which cannot be resurrected by the heroes themselves. There are five types of Ultimate Musou Attacks: *1.Ranbu Type: A standard type Ultimate Musou consist of repeated powerful attack. This type last as long as the button is held down. *2.Charge Type: A charge up type Ultimate Musou. Instead of repeated powerful attack, it charging up even more powerful similar to Chargeable Skill Attack. The most notable charge type Ultimate Musou was Touko Toukouin's Ultimate Musou Attack "Cinderella Breaker". The down side is the character locked in the spot and cannot be move while charging. This type last as long as the button is held down up to few seconds. *3.Aiming Type A controllable type Ultimate Musou used by Kiyōka Katasuma's and the Alice Twins's Ultimate Musous. The player can then scroll or aim around the battlefield and every time when the button is pressed, it shoots a powerful attack in the line of fire or Area of Effect target. Like the Charge Type, the down side is the character locked in the spot and cannot be move while aiming. This type last for a brief period of time. *4.Power-up Type A powering up type Ultimate Musou used by few characters. Instead of repeated powerful attack or charging up since lack of offensive capabilities, they grant a temporally a more powerful power up or mode change. This type last for a brief period of time. *5.Timing Type A unique type Ultimate Musou used by few characters. Similar to Ranbu Type, the Ultimate Musou attack can be repeated by pressing the button in the strict timing. This type last as long as the button is timing right. Players can unlock a second or third Musou Attacks which, depending on the individual, must be done in the air or by holding both R1 and simultaneously. Aerial Musou Attacks are useful for breaking out of mid-air flinching while their stationary R1 counterparts are more damaging and Direction Musou Attacks are still useful, but more hits and big damage for final blow. Huge AoE and Ultimate Musou Attacks can be unlocked by reaching the characters' level is 40 and 50. Huge AoE Musou Attacks are still useful, but it can hit through the entire area with big damage while their Ultimate Musou Attacks are capable of inflicting massive damage to the opponents with a combined all other five Musou Attacks. Press the L2 or R2 buttons while holding down the Select button to cycling through the main Musou Attacks such as Standard, Huge AoE and Ultimate, making it useful for conserving Musou Gauge rather than requiring to perform in a appropriate cost for Musou Attacks. The Musou Attack type word appears at the bottom of the hit combo count denotes what type of Musou Attack will be active. Burst Musou For all characters uses the Burst Musous; when activate the Burst Mode it converts the player's Musou stocks (empty or not) into one full bar when activated. Characters under this condition are able to perform a Burst Musous which is similar to Rage Attack from Dynasty Warriors 8, but there is exception: when the player press the even held down, it will unleashes a Burst Attacks without stopping and may become more potent if a large number of hits are chained together until the Burst Gauge is depleted. However, Musou Attacks no longer extend the duration of the combo count between its startup, ending and final blow Attack. During long Burst Musous, the direction can be controlled via Directional buttons or Analog stick to control. As the added bonus, the Burst Attacks can capable of breaking most of enemy's Skill Attacks including the enemy while in Burst Mode or Divine Avatar and can surpass through the bosses' Super Attacks without taking damage. Also the enemies will take a massive damage and instantly kills weak enemies and heavy damage inflicted to the bosses. External link Musou on Koei Wiki Category:Gameplay